The Love I feel
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: Ichigo loves Masaya... right? But what kind of love is it? When she discovers that he may in fact be someone she already knows, what will she do then?


**Hey folks! (Laugh **_**folks… … …**_**) anyway I thought this story up while working on painting something outside, I hope it'll be good, cuz I'm not to sure if my writing's good or not… anyway enjoy!**

**Ichigo's POV**

_ 'I wonder how I got into this predicament in the first place.' _ I thought as I realized I had literally been backed against the wall. The sword point was digging into my flesh ever so slightly; a thin trail of blood was trickling down my throat. I swallowed and almost groaned at the clichéness of the moment.

"So Ichigo, it seems I have indeed won. For all your mew powers, you just couldn't do it, could you?" he snickered

"Shut-up you're cheating, using the body of the one I love!" I screamed; he laughed

"Oh, you don't even know that half of it" he said with a cruel gleam in his eye

"What is _that _supposed to mean!" I demanded

"Well" he said "do you want to know?" he paused and I nodded "Are you sure that you _really_ want to know, everything?"

"Yes" I growled, he laughed even more

"Ha, you always were feisty and reckless. Fine I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything I know, and everything that you should know." He placed a hand on my forehead" I began to feel lightheaded and dizzy

"You liar" I accused as I slipped into comatose

"I am not. You will see." He said. And then, everything went black.

**Kish's POV**

Okay, so technically I was banned from ever going near D.B again but… I dunno I guess curiosity got the better of me.

He had told all of us, well Pai and Tart, I had been eavesdropping 'cause I had nothing better to do, to stay away from his private chambers for the day. It had the same effect on me as if you had said "Don't look around because there aren't any pink elephants here!" so duh I had to see what was going on.

As I walked into the chamber where he usually stayed, I was horribly shocked as I saw Ichigo fall limp into _his_ arms.

"Masaya you bastard, what are you doing here with Ichigo?" I demanded readying my dragon blades

"Fool" he shouted eyes blazing "I am not the one called 'Masaya' or rather, he is not me. I am Deep Blue"

I backed up "Whoa, whoa, whoa you can't be D.B he's, he's one of us! He's a Cyniclon, not a human!"

"Baka, you do not, or will not understand" he said

"Well then teach me to understand!" I screamed desperately

"Fine"

**Narrator's POV Ichigo/Kish **

**The first place she and he found themselves in was under a blossoming cherry tree, there was a man and a woman there**

"Oh honey, I'm so excited!" a young woman with cherry red shoulder length hair exclaimed. A young man with short spiked black hair replied to her

"Me too, I wonder if it'll be a girl or a boy" he gently touched the woman's extended belly, she giggled

"I talked to the doctor. Actually, it's going to be twins" The man's eyes bugged "Twins?"

"Yes, a boy and a girl" she told him.

**Everything faded. **

**Ichigo knew exactly who those two had been- her mother and father, but **_**twins? **_**What were they talking about? She was an only child?**

'_**Eh? What's with the couple?' Kish asked himself, but he had a feeling that he knew who they were.**_

**A new scene showed up and the both of them became frozen, only able to watch as it lay out before them.**

There were two toddlers playing in the grass: a red headed girl wearing a pink baby dress and a black haired boy in a blue shirt with little shorts, the two of them were wrestling in the grass.

Almost like prairie dogs the two stopped and stood straight up.

"Hey Ichago, I gots an idea!" the little boy exclaimed

"What?" she demanded, he grinned

"Lets hide and seek!" the girl broke into a huge smile

"Alrights, Azuma you first"

"Uh-huh!" he began to count with his eyes half-covered "One, three, four, ten… wready or nots here I am come" the girl squealed and ran behind a bush and covered her eyes. Azuma ran around the yard, and eventually found Ichigo

"Aww you find me… now my turn" she began to count haphazardly like any child would. The boy ran off and hid

**A voice broke through to them **

** "You see Ichigo, by that time, which was the first time I had gone to earth I had already completed the ability to manipulate my consciousness. The only thing I had lacked was a body to place it in." **

** "Deep blue, you monster!" she screamed **

** "Hush, hush, the both of you were capable of holding part of my spirit within them, but YOU were a **_**girl **_**and females were always the weaker of the two sexes, while males were stronger. So I chose the boy, and you. You selfishly forgot about him" **

"Ichigo, sweetie, where's your brother?" asked the now older woman with the cherry hair, the little girl smiled sweetly

"He hiding! We play hide and seek, my turn to find" she told her

"How long has he been hiding?" she asked

"I no know, but a long time, like this!" Little Ichigo spread her arms wide

"Have you found him yet?" she asked, worry lining her voice as she looked from side to side, finding a four year old shouldn't be hard, but she didn't see a sign of him.

"I no find him yet" she pouted

"Hey! Honey, is Azuma hiding with you?" she shouted towards the house

"No, isn't he playing with Ichigo in the yard" he shouted back

"He's supposed to be, but she says she hasn't found him and he's been hiding for a long time, I couldn't see him at all" she replied with panic

"Did you look everywhere a kid would hide at?" he asked

"What do you think!" she screamed, he ran over when he heard how troubled she really was

"Come on let's split up and look for him" he suggested

"I'm going to take Ichigo with me" she said scooping up the small child into her arms.

**The scene stopped and reappeared, seemingly a few days later**

The once happy woman was sobbing at the kitchen counter while the young girl tried to cheer her up

"No worry momma, he's just hiding. We find him soon" the woman smiled falsely at the girl

"Yeah, he's just hiding Ichigo, don't you worry, go play now okay?" the girl nodded vigorously and ran off. The husband came into the kitchen, the mom looked at him

"Any word?" she asked, he shook his head

"It's been too long, two weeks and still nothing. If he really was hiding, he would have come back after an hour for lunch. But… oh god, do you think he's dead?" the man had no answer for her.

**Once more the images faded.**

** "HOW COULD YOU!" Ichigo screamed, rage was the only thing in her mind right then.**

** "That's pretty low." Commented Kish**

** "What little you both know." Replied Deep Blue with snarl**

"Momma, have you found him yet?" Asks a much older Ichigo, her mother shook her head sadly

"Ichigo-sweet, he's not coming back." She explained. The impact of her words was great upon the little girl, and she stood there stunned for a few seconds before running off, yelling that Azuma was a cheater. Anyone could see how hurt she was, even without the crystal trail of tears she had left behind.

**The current Ichigo could only watch and wait in the darkness for more, a new trail of tears was winding down her cheeks, as she silently cried, finally remembering the memories she had locked away.**

"Don't worry. This tends to happen a lot in young children when they lose someone important to them." The doctor assured as the cherry-haired woman questioned him about her daughter's sudden forgetting of her brother.

"This is how they cope, because they can't quite grasp what really happened yet, in time she should remember."

"Thank you" The woman replied with a look filled with distress.

** "I hate you" whimpered Ichigo **

** "Do you really?" asked the one who controlled the body of the one brother she'd ever had, the one she would love unconditionally forever.**

Finally all of the scenes he had intended to show her faded away from view and both she and Kish were back in Deep-blue's chamber.

Ichigo was a total wreck, as she lay there almost unmoving from the floor, only the silent sobs that racked her showed any proof that she was alive.

Kish more than ever was angry at his previous master, but he wasn't quite sure on how he should go about defeating him as he was in the body of his love's brother.

If it had only been Masaya then he would have killed him in a second, but after discovering that the love she felt for him was something deeper than just romantic love, it was love for family, and that this 'Masaya' personality was a made up figure to disguise the real persons underneath was just cruel.

"Deep-blue, if that's who you really are, get outta that body and fight me Cyniclon to Cyniclon" he challenged, 'deep-blue' laughed

"I am not that foolish!"

"Well then, I guess I gotta beat you out of him!" Kish declared leaping forward and swinging a hard punch, which hit directly on; but not on his initial target.

"Don't. Hurt. Him." Ichigo said through gritted teeth. Then she fell.

"You idiot, what do you think you're doing?" Kish exclaimed in horror as he realized what he had just done. Deep-blue just laughed.

"See you can't hurt me!"

"But I _can_." Said a cold voice; Deep blue fell with a cut throat. A figure stepped forth. He had black hair and chocolaty brown eyes.

"Who-"

"Who do you think?" He cut in and replied

"But…"

"Did you really believe that liar?" asked the boy, who looked to be the same age as both him and Ichigo.

"So, he_ didn't _posses you?" Kish asked

"Oh, he did, for a while, but I was too strong-willed for him to control easily, and he ended up choosing another host, but he couldn't very well return me, he still needed the power I possessed.

That thing that you call your 'saviour of the planet' is really an embryonic parasitic being that demands new hosts frequently. It is power hungry, and merely wanted a planet with easy hosts to use.

He never intended to help your people. Also, why do you think such a disaster happened to your race?

The minds of the people were to strong, he couldn't posses one of your people for long, and it was dying, so he entered the being that had power enough to destroy your planet.

He only entered the being for three minutes before having to l eave, but three minutes was enough time for him.

After that, it was a matter of implanting the idea of taking another planet for your race's own uses, and all he had to do after that was pretend to be a saviour of your planet, and tell people under him what to do.

Listen, he used you and your comrades." Azuma explained.

"What should we do now then?" Asked another voice

"Ya, what are we supposed to do now? Do we have no hope?" Yet another voice asked.

"Pai, Tart" Kish acknowledged.

"You have three possible choices with which you can proceed." Said Ichigo's brother, "you can still try to take over this planet, you can integrate with its people, or you can return to your planet and try to repair it and start anew. It's all up to you."

"What will you do?" asked Kish

"Me? I'm going to take my sister, and go home."

**Well, I hope that this was okay… please review!**


End file.
